poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
World Tour 3: Wrath of the Unlucky Thirteen Part Six: A Slithery Situation
World Tour 3: Wrath of the Unlucky Thirteen Part Six: A Slithery Situation is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise Cooler, Nose Marie, Marcus, Momo, Elaine, Bintang, Smokey, Gloomy, Violet, Spunky, Tony, and Victoria follow Stefan and Pan's trail to an island full of snakes located off the coast of Sao Paulo, Brazil as both sides try to survive. Plot Part One (Scenes from the previous episode play.) Narrator: Previously on the Many Adventures of the Pound Puppies and Friends, Team Metal went toe to toe with Sen Sen and Tai Bo at the Ice Festival located in Harbin, China. After Sen Sen and Tai Bo lost the contest, they gave themselves up without any difficulty. Five more members of the Unlucky Thirteen are yet to be captured and the fate of dog kind hangs in the balance. Will our heroes locate Emperor Murgatroyd in time? The Third World Tour sage continues in today's episode of the Many Adventures of the Pound Puppies and Friends! (At a lighthouse, Stefan and Pan are seen at the top room. Stefan rests his feet on the table.) Stefan: A perfect hiding place I picked out for the both of us, don't you think so, Pan? Pan: Certainly, big brother. Stefan: They won't last ten seconds on this island. (Stefan's cell phone rings.) Stefan: Y'ello? Oh, Master Murgatroyd. How are you? Emperor Robin Murgatroyd(Voice heard): Never mind that, you ignorant fuzzball! How is your mission coming along? Stefan: Smooth sailing so far, Master Murgatroyd. Why are you in a sour mood? Emperor Murgatroyd: Sorry, It's just that Eight of Your colleagues are already caught. Stefan: What!? No way! Even Sensei Sen Sen? I don't believe it! Emperor Murgatroyd: Well, believe it. It appears that those meddlers are more stubborn than I thought. We'll have to resort to drastic actions. Stefan: Don't you worry, Master Murgatroyd. I'm sure that those wise guys won't reach the lighthouse. Emperor Murgatroyd: Yes. But, how do you expect to get out? Don't forget the fact that the whole island is populated by snakes. Stefan: Well, Pan and I have transportation devices. Pan: Um... Stefan? Stefan: What is it, Pan? Pan: I regret to mention that our transportation devices have malfunctioned from that stupid Tony Rigs character. Stefan: (Frightened) EEP! Emperor Murgatroyd: Looks like you'll have to get out by foot. I shall wait for your arrival until further notice. (Murgatroyd hangs up.) Stefan: We're dead. We are so dead! (Meanwhile, Team Cool is near the island by boat.) Cooler: Well, this must be the place. (Tony is seen in a fetal position and whimpering. Spunky is next to Tony, crying softly.) Tony: I'm afraid of snakes. Spunky: Me too. Cooler: Don't worry, paloroos. I'm sure we'll be safe. Tony: Are you sure, Cooler? The island we're heading to is loaded with snakes. Spunky: And we have phobias against snakes. Marcus: We know that. We'll capture Stefan and Pan and get out of here fast. (A while later, Team Cool reaches the island, while Stefan and Pan are spying on them from the lighthouse.) Pan: Looks like they're here. I doubt they'll survive this island. Stefan: The same goes for us. We can't teleport out of this stupid island. (The heros are seen walking though a jungle. Tony and Spunky are trembling.) Cooler: So far, so good. I don't see a single snake. (Just then two snake slither past the group, while Tony and Spunky jump on Marcus' shoulders.) Tony: That's because their travelling in pairs. Spunky: Two snakes. I saw two snakes. Imagine how many more we'll find. (Pan and Stefan are eating hotdogs in an underground tunnel they dug.) Pan: See, I told you this would work. There are no snakes underground. Stefan: You're right. This was a clever plan. I'm sorry I doubted you. (A big snake slithers by Stefan and Pan.) Pan: (looking at the snake) Uh oh. It followed us. Stefan: Let's get out of here! (Stefan and Pan are then seen outside the hole.) Stefan: You and your stupid plan. (Meanwhile, Team Cool is still looking for Stefan and Pan.) Pan: Great. a Search party We don't need. Stefan: But I think there may be a way to get those clowns out of Our hair. Pan, I'll ned some adhesive substances. Pan: Um... I think I left those back at Emperor Murgatroyd's palace. Stefan: Well, I was hoping to make a snake made of palmtrees, but I guess a lesser cat like You isn't able to help a fellow like Me... Pan: Hey! At least I'm not... (Pan sees a snake crawling by her feet. Pan screams and blindly runs into Team Cool as she bumps into Momo.) Pan: Oh, my apologies. Momo: Sorry. Wait, that Voice. That's...! Part Two Momo: You're Pan! Marcus: Shouldn't you be trapping us? Pan: I would, but I left all of my supplies at my master's headquarters. (Realizing) Oh no! (Runs away but Nose Marie cuts Her off.) Nose Marie: What's wrong? Pan: stand aside! My brother is still out there! He could be strangled by one of the bigger snakes. Bintang: Looks like our search and capture mission turns into a search and rescue party. Cooler: How about if we help you find your brother? Pan: Oh, thank you. If you find my brother, I'll let you capture me and Stefan. Cooler: Sounds fine to me. Nose Marie: I don't know, Cooler Honey. How do we know we can trust her? Momo: Should we use Howler's portable lie detector on her? Marcus: (Looks around, but Tony and Spunky aren't seen) Hold on. Where are Tony and Spunky? (The group hears distant screaming.) Elaine: It's them! They must have run off trying to get out of the island! Pan: I hear Stefan's voice too! If We don't help Him...! Marcus: Don't worry. We will. Cooler: That's right. Despite the fact that you and Stefan are bad guys, we'll help you save him. Pan: Well, that Tony Guy almost killed Me. and I hope He'll reimburse Me. by feeding Me some electricity. Everyone else: (Confused) Electricity? Cooler: I... guess Iggy was right. Because Tony almost went too far last time We faced Her and Her colleagues... (Tony, Spunky, and Stefan are seen up a tree with a gaint cobra slithering up after them. Tony and Spunky are sobbing hysterically.) Stefan: Everyone, This is hardly the time for sobbing. We only need an escape route. Tony: (Sobbing) I'm sorry. It's just that Spunky and I are scared of snakes. (Starts breathing short breaths) Oh no! I'm having an anxiety attack. Stefan: Oh, brother. Spunky: (Breathing short breaths as well) Stefan, we're serious! We have ophidiophobia! (The cobra slithers closer up. Tony and Spunky faint and fall off the tree. Stefan was about to leave, but feels guilty. He then comes to Tony and Spunky's rescue and carries Tony in his arms and Spunky on his shoulders.) Stefan: I would let them die, but I haven't the heart. (Stefan, carrying Tony and Spunky, gets to a safe distance.) Stefan: Whew. (Looks closer at Tony) Hmmmm... He looks familiar. He looks... just like my old friend... (sadly) My best friend from my time.... (Flashback of a very young Stefan comforting a boy (Resembling Tony), who is crying.) Stefan: What's the matter? Boy: I can't find my mommy! Stefan: Don't worry. I'll help you find her. What does she look like? Boy: She had blue eyes, long, blond hair, and a small nose. My name is Felix. Stefan: Don't worry. I'll help any way I can. Felix: Thank you very much. (Flashback ends as Stefan sheds tears.) Stefan: (Looking at Tony) You look just like my friend, Felix. He died of pneumonia when he only twenty years old. I can't kill you. You too good of a person for me to kill. (Hugs Tony) If only I could see Felix one more time... Pan: Big brother! Gloomy: Tony! Cooler: Spunky! Stefan: (Sadly) Well, that's them. I might as well accept defeat. (The rest of Team Cool and Pan enter. Pan rushes to Stefan and hugs him.) Pan: Big brother! Marcus: (Looking at Tony and Spunky, mistaking them for being dead) Did you kill them?! I knew a member of the Unlucky Thirteen like you would stoop so low! This is all Igor's fault that Tony wasn't able to...! (Spunky and Tony quickly wake up.) Spunky: Don't scream! We're okay. Stefan: I didn't kill them. They just fainted. Marcus: Wha-- oops. Sorry. Cooler: Say, you and Pan needed to be fed with electricity, am I right? Pan: Well... in a way... Marcus: Well...? Pan: Should we tell them, big brother? (Stefan sighs.) Stefan: I suppose. Actually, You noticed that there was blue electricity around Pan and two others, right? Pan: and the fact that Your Scottish friend-- His name's Beamer, right? Well... (Pulls the fur of Her paw to reveal a metal paw.) Tony: (Surprised) Wow! You must be robots, just like Puzzle and Iris! Stefan: Correct. Our real bodies are yet to be found. Now, let's find a way out of this island before something bad happens. Part Three (Later, Team Cool, now joined Stefan and Pan, are wandering through the forest. Tony is letting Pan ride on his shoulders as he feeds her electricity through a small charger.) Tony: Good thing I kept this with me for you and Stefan. It's a shame Iggy didn't know You're robots. but once We return, I'll apologize to Iggy. that goes for the rest of You. buying Desiree's words of Iggy being a traitor. Marcus: I'm sorry that I mistook the fact that you and Pan killed Tony and Spunky by strangling them. (Stefan sadly looks at Tony.) Tony: Is something wrong, Stefan? Stefan: No. It's just that you look like Felix. Tony: Who's Felix? Pan: He was an old friend of my brother before he died. Tony: Oh. Spunky: We're sorry. Stefan: That's okay. I was hoping see Felix again. Tony: Do you want some electricity? I have plenty for you and Pan. Stefan: Yes please. (Tony offers Stefan a charger.) Tony: Here you go. Enjoy your volts to your heart's content. Stefan: Thank you. (Stefan puts the charger and plugs into an outlet on his shoulder.) Stefan: Say! I feel better already. Did I ever tell you that Pan and I can also eat real food? Cooler: No. I don't believe so. Pan: We like to eat hot dogs, drumsticks and fish sticks. Well, actually, Our real bodies like them. (They all hear a loud hissing noise. Tony and Spunky whimper in fright.) Tony: Oh, how I want to get out of this island! Spunky: Me too. Stefan: Don't worry. I know the way out. Follow me. (Stefan leads Team Cooler to the team's boat.) Cooler: Look! Our boat! Stefan: Let's get out of here. (Just then, an anaconda wraps itself around Tony and Pan. Tony screams in fright.) Tony: (Screaming) NO! (Cooler and Stefan notice this.) Cooler: Pan! Stefan: Tony! (Pan bites the Anaconda. making it slither off in a panic.) Pan: Serves You right. Tone, are You...? (Tony grows sick.) Tony: (Groaning) Oooh.... Pan: No...! Cooler: Uh oh... Stefan: Felix! No. (Picks Tony up) He needs medical attention! (as the boat the Gang is on heading for the mainland, Tony is lying in bed as the rest of Team Cool, Stefan and Pan comfort him.) Stefan: Well, that was an unusual escape, but I appreciate that You saved my sister's life. Tony: Any time, Stefan. By the way, your friends are waiting for you back at the pound. but, Don't worry. They're doing fine. Cooler? I need a radio. (Tony grabs the receiver and tries to speak to Igor.) Tony: Igor, are You there? there is something I have to tell you. It might shock You, but, Stefan and Pan and the rest of the Unlucky Thirteen are... robots. Igor: I know. Tony: I don't understand. Igor: Amster and Georgia told me about it. Tony: Really? I guess I... (About to throw up) Oh boy. Where the bathroom? Igor: What happened to Tony? Tony: Sorry. My Ophidiophobia... I got sick after looking at that big snake. Oh! Ooh! Somebody get me a paper bag. Igor: Snake? Cooler: Tony's a bit queasy, but We're on Our way back to the Pound. Igor: Ok. Safe Journey. and Tone? get back safely. (Tony starts to sob.) Tony: (With tears running down his eyes) Thank you, Ham and Iggs. And Iggy... (Sobbing) I'm sorry. (Cooler hands Tony a paper bag.) Tony: (Crying) Thank you, Cooler. And you might want to turn around. I'm about to lose my... (Tony quickly covers his mouth with the bag as he quickly leaves. He is then heard throwing up while crying. Tony returns and hugs Nose Marie while sobbing.) Tony: Nose Marie, how could I ever forgive myself after what I almost did to Stefan and Pan? (Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, Tony is lying in bed. Igor, Bright Eyes, Rosy, Stefan, and Cooler comfort him while Elaine tends to him.) Cooler: You need to rest for a bit. In the meantime, Rosy, Iggy, Steffy, Bright Eyes, and I will keep you company. Tony: Thank you. Looking at that giant snake was enough to make me physically sick. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Tony Category:Fan made episodes starring Spunky